Second Chances
by TheFandoms101
Summary: Clary has a perfectly normal Shadowhunter life, but when she moves to Alicante, who will she unexpectedly meet? She just broke up with her boyfriend Sebastian, but just as she thinks this is enough drama, boy is she wrong!
1. Chapter 1

**Clary's POV**

How many days has it been since we moved to Alicante? Three days-3 days without Sebastian, my ex boyfriend. That also mean 3 days of my brother Jonathan complaining about not being captain of the football team anymore. And those three days also meant peace from all the trouble and horrid memories back in New York. BUT, that also meant 3 days without my best friend Simon...and 3 days of having to hide the fact that we were Shadowhunters. A family of normal people- yeah right..

"Clary! Get out of the bathroom!" Jon yells. I quickly finish dressing up- red knit crop top, black leather skater skirt, my black leather jacket with studs on a few places, and my black galaxy ankle-high Converse. And last but not least, the special stele that my mother gave me. I hide it in my pocket.

I push the door, a little bit too forcefully, and knock Jon to the floor. "Whoops." Just then, our little sister Valarie skips down the hall. "You better hurry, or else Val is going to literally kick you out from that bathroom." Laughing to myself, I head down to the kitchen, and my mother watches my suspiciously as I take a drink from my cup of milk.

"Clarissa. Jon will be driving you to school today." she says as my father Valentine comes down from the study. Jon comes down, with his white-blonde hair messy. He's wearing a white button down, a black vest, a black fedora, black jeans, and red high tops. It seems like he is going to try the musician look today. Jonathan has the gift of music and well, good looks. I ,however, am more artistic but not as glamorous. Tossing him his car keys, we head out the door.

Jon and I do not like to drive in silence, mainly because it's just awkward. "Did Sebastian call yet?" he asks me. Checking my phone, i shake my head and sigh.

"He's not the kind to be clingy to an ex. He's probably got a girlfriend by now anyways." I look out the window of Jon's red Ferrari. I can already see so many people staring at us, thinking, "Look at her. She's a rich brat." And to be honest, I wouldn't blame them at all- because half of that was true.

* * *

"Clary?" a familiar voice speaks. I whirl around to see a girl with long black hair stand next to a boy with crystal blue eyes, with the same shade of hair as her. It was Isabelle.

"IZZY!" I gasp, hugging her tightly. "And Alec." To be honest, I wasn't so thrilled to see Alec, but we hugged anyways. Jon had gone to the football sign up, and he should be doing try outs right now.

"So, what brings you here?" Izzy asks, as we walk to class together. Apparently, the three of us had History at the same time.

"The Clave decided that the Morgensterns should take a job interest in New York instead of Alicante." I say. "So after you moved here 2 years ago, it was our turn."

"Well, isn't that interesting." Alec says with full sarcasm. "I guess I should just wait for Jace to get here."

"Jace? Jace...what?" I say. I knew a Jace who had broken my heart 2 years ago, just before the Lightwoods (Izzy, Alec, and Max) moved to Alicante.

"Jace Herondale-Lightwood?"

Just then, a certain pair of golden eyes walk over to us.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I AM SO SORRY I DIDNT UPLOAD IN SUCH A LONGGGGG TIME! IVE BEEN SUPER BUSY, BUT PLEASE REMEMBER TO READ AND REVIEW. I UNDERSTAND IF YOU DONT WANT TO REVIEW OR ARE JUST TOO BUSY, AND I REALLY DO UNDERSTAND THAT. BUT AT LEAST TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT SO FAR. THANKS -TRISHA (TheFandoms101) _**

**_NOW LETS GET ON WITH THE STORY, MY LOVELY READERS(:_**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY::::::::**

"Jace? Jace...what?" I say. I knew a Jace who had broken my heart 2 years ago, just before the Lightwoods (Izzy, Alec, and Max) moved to Alicante.

"Jace Herondale-Lightwood?"

Just then, a certain pair of golden eyes walk over to us.

* * *

**NO ONE'S POV:::::::::**

"Clary, what are you doing here?" Jace asks the redhead. Clary narrowed her eyes at him in disbelief. He couldn't be serious, could he?

"What does it look like, Jace? I go to school here, obviously." She snapped at him. "What? Did you think I came here just to see you?" Alec and Isabelle looked back and forth at the two, in an awkward state. "You know, after what you did and all." Clary wore a fake smile.

"Oh, right." Hurt flashed across his face as he listed to her words. They were daggers that had been stabbed into his heart. No, they were daggers stabbed into his heart and then Clary pushed it further in, twisting it painfully.

"Well, now that the awkwardness has been spread into the air," Alec received glares from the his sister. "Its time for class."

_**TIME LAPSE-**_

"Hey, Clary!" Isabelle ran over to her once class was over. " you should come sit with me at the Shadowhunter table!"

"Izzy! Shouldn't you be more quite about the Nephilim world?" Clary asked her. "I mean, aren't most people in this school...mundane?"

"Please! The mundanes don't even understand what we're saying. They think we're talking about some stupid video game." Isabelle and Clary went to go get food.

When they finished paying, Isabelle walked Clary over to the large table at the corner. On the corner walls was a latch, which Clary assumed could only be opened with the opening rune. "What is that?" She pointed out to Izzy.

"Its the lock incase if something un-mundane happens. Watch." Isabelle took out her stele and drew the rune on the latch. It opened, showing a case full of steles, seraph blades, daggers, portable long swords, swords, knives, a foldable bow, a case of arrows, and the school's copy of the Gray Book.

"Where'd you get all of this Nephilim stuff?" Clary asked her, sitting down at the table.

"Turns out the principal is Nephilim too!" Isabelle moved to the spot next to Clary. Everyone else sat in a spot at the Shadowhunter table. "Ooooh! This is Clary Morgenstern. Clary, this is Aline, Helen, your brother, Jace, Alec, and Simon. Okay, Simon isn't Nephilim but he is a Vampire. And this is Jordan and Maia, both Werewolves."

"Hi, I'm Clarissa, but please call me Clary." She smiled.

"Jace tells me he knows you well. So what's your story?" Aline asks. My brother Jon looked uneasy and picked at his food.

As for Jace, he looked into my eyes, but I looked at Aline instead. "It starts in Kindergarden..."

**_YESSSS! CLIFT HANGER! Sorry, its short, but I PROMISE I'll upload again SOON. Love you all, lovelies(:_**

**_-TRISHA._**


End file.
